the_caroline_diariesfandomcom-20200215-history
Season One
Season One is the first season of The Caroline Diaries. ''It consists of twenty episodes that aired between ''October 17, 2014 ''and ''2015'.'' |-|Short= Season Five of The Vampire Diaries ended with Bonnie Bennett (Katerina Graham) and Damon Salvatore (Ian Somerhaulder) tragically being killed after The Other Side was destroyed. Months after the devastating tragedy, Caroline Forbes (Candice Accola) eventually accepts that she has lost her best friend. With everyone going their seperate ways, Caroline decides that it is time to move on with her life. She moves to Inglewood, a small town in one of the post popular cities in the world; ''LOS ANGELES'''! As she embarks on a new adventure, will the dark secrets of LA bring Caroline any danger? |-|Official= After the tragic events ''The Vampire Diaries's Season Five, Caroline Forbes (Candice Accola), the self-controlled, responsible and protective vampire, eventually loses hope on finding a way to bring back her best friend Bonnie Bennett (Katerina Graham) and decides it's time to move on with her life. After a week of trying to find a new home, she comes across Inglewood, a small town in Los Angeles that has dark secrets of its own. She quickly meets another vampire who shows her round the town, where she meets several supernatural inhabitants. After compelling herself into Inglewood College, she quickly forms a bond with her roommates Jessica Stone (Megan Fox) and Octavia Shaw (Shelley Hennig). Braeden Davenport (Gregg Sulkin), a powerful warlock, tries to re-build a coven to go against mysterious forces, but he keeps his secret weapon well-hidden. Ash Norwood (Tom Welling) and Robert Hale (Lucas Till), two best friends oblivious to the supernatural world, get caught up in the drama as one of them falls for Caroline. Caroline soon makes more allies as she meets her vampire professor Aiden Miller (Keanu Reaves), and his intern Bailey Bogtrotter (Daniel Sharman), but she also makes enemies as supernatural hunter Julia Vacaro (Zoey Deutch) crosses her path. With Caroline still trying to fit in and adjust to her new life, will anything come dangerous to her? And with someone watching and plotting their every move against her, will Caroline meet a grisly fate? |-|Chapter One= *Chapter I: 'The Other World Chapter (Pilot - On the Way to Hell) ** This chapter... *** The main antagonists of this chapter are.... |-|Chapter Two= *Chapter II: '''The __________ Chapter ** This chapter... *** The main antagonists of this chapter are.... |-|Chapter Three= *Chapter III: '''The __________ Chapter ** This chapter... *** The main antagonists of this chapter are.... |-|Main Cast= *Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes (''3/20) *Megan Fox as Jessica Stone (3/20) *Gregg Sulkin as Braeden Davenport (3/20) *Zoey Deutch as Julia Vacaro (3/20) *Keanu Reeves as Aiden Miller (3/20) *Daniel Sharman as Bailey Bogtrotter (2/20) *Tom Welling as Ash Norwood (2/20) *Shelley Hennig as Octavia Shaw (2/20) *Lucas Till as Robert Hale (2/20) *Victoria Justice as Kestra Graham (1/20) |-|Recurring Cast= *Colton Haynes as Vincent (3/20) (corspe in You're Next) *Liam Hemsworth as Ryan Davidson (3/20) |-|Guest Cast= *Chloe Grace Mortez as Clarke (2/20) *Penelope Mitchell as Liv Parker (2/20) *Chris Brochu as Luke Parker (2/20) *Bella Thorne as Riley (2/20) *Ian Somerhaulder as Damon Salvatore (2/20) *Ashley Madekwe as Amelia (1/20) *Yvonne Strahovski as Cassandra Miller (1/10) *Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore (1/20) *Shailene Woodley as Ruby (1/20) *Michelle Fairley as Johanna Michaels (1/20) *Katerina Graham as Bonnie Bennett (1/20) *Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson (1/20) *Claire Holt as Rebekah Mikaelson (1/20) *Unknown as Hope Mikaelson (1/20) *Emma Roberts as Lily (1/20) *Zac Efron as Zachary (1/20) Main Cast Caroline.png|Caroline Forbes Robert.png|Robert Hale Braeden.png|Braeden Davenport Jessica.png|Jessica Stone Ash.png|Ash Norwood Julia.png|Julia Vacaro Aiden.png|Aiden Miller Octavia.png|Octavia Sha Kestra.png|Kestra Graham Bailey.png|Bailey Bogtrotter *This is the first season of The Caroline Diaries. *Characters were created by users of The Vampire Diaries wiki. **Jessica and Ash was created by MichaelMckerl1997 **Braeden was created by Abyssal Prince **Bailey and Julia was created by Mgc26133 **Octavia was created by Adefaulty **Kestra was created by LiamJaco1998Ifc **Robert was created by Samiha96 **Aiden was created by Toe Knee 17